In Control
by twilightObsessed1234
Summary: Alice is getting revenge on her ex-friend and she doesn't care who she hurts on the road there, but what happens when her plan for revenge is altered by her true feelings


**Okay so this is my first fan fiction. This is not based off of Twilight although it kinda did get me brainstorming for it along with a few other books, but I'm not sure whether I want those ideas to be in this story. I have some thinking to do. Wish me luck :)**

**APOV**

Everyone always claims that eighth grade is the best year. Of course everyone believes them. Eighth grade is your last year of middle school, so everyone is all excited for high school, and then in my school we have a big class trip at the end of the year. We all get to go to Washington D.C. for three days. Then there is the eighth grade dance, graduation, and the pool party on everyone else's last day of school. Eighth grade is set up to be an amazing year, but of course since my life is a disaster my eighth grade year started out horrible from day one.

About a year ago my life was insanely different. Seventh grade was a great year for me, all my teachers were nice, I had a good schedule, I could find my locker without looking at the numbers and I had a friend I no longer have. A friend I thought I could trust, with anything, even who I liked.

His name was Chris, he had light blondish brownish hair that would fill the "Justin Bieber hair" description, his eyes were a light blue, and he was small, about 5 feet 1 inch. Everything turned out to be a huge mistake. Everything blew up after that.

My best friend, Jordan, would hurt me every day until I stopped it myself. I bitch-slapped her right in the middle of gym class one day. She was not happy, and neither was I. It started a huge fight, that led nowhere but the near-end of our friendship. What did I do to keep the friendship going, I stopped having her over and going to her house. Jordan is very vain about her blonde hair. She refuses to admit the fact that one day it will be brown and begs her mom to get highlights. She isn't skinny but she isn't fat, not that I would ever say that to her face, no one would. Jordan had huge issues, she could not stand the sound of people chewing their food, gum, and that loud gulping noise people make to be dramatic when they drink their water. If you were too loud and she could hear you she slapped you and made an ugly face while she did it. She squinted up her eyes and stuck her head out and you knew you were in trouble. Next would come your beating.

So back in December during our Christmas break Jordan convinced me to tell Chris who I liked, telling me that Chris could get us to start dating or something. So she told him for me and of course he screwed with my mind and didn't even answer.

I'm about 5'4 now, my hair is a medium brown with blonde streaks where I dyed it purple last spring, and my eyes are brown, but sometimes people say hazel, and once someone said green. Chris started talking to me again once school started back up, but it was different. We had some inside jokes that died down and I just found him annoying soon. I remember when we switched seats the teacher put us next to each other and we just like high-fived because we were friends and we were happy to sit next to each other. By the end of the year that was over. We used to Skype, text and call each other but that had ended awhile before the school year was over. I never really understood what had happened; I always just assumed we weren't great friends so it had only been a quick friendship that wasn't meant to last. Chris and I became friends because we had every class together, except for foreign language and cycle, we were in the same homeroom, and our lockers were next to each other.

Last year wasn't easy though. One of my good friends, Sasha left for five months to ski race in Vermont. She came back for 2 days around Christmas and we all went to her house, and we all got into a fight. Jordan was a huge part of that; she always finds a way to contort things into negative dramatic situations. For a while we weren't talking to Sasha, and whenever I tried to get over it and move on, I got a lecture from Jordan telling me I was all wrong for wanting to just move past the drama and get on with my life. Now that I have seen what my life as an eighth grader is I just wish I could relive my seventh grade year and appreciate it this time. Instead I will just have to make eighth grade a little more interesting.

**I know this was short, but I'm new at this and it will probably help me get chapters up quicker if I write shorter ones. If I have short chapters the story will probably end up really long though please review. :)**


End file.
